The Duel Monsters Wars Episode 3
by virtual-reality
Summary: The third of many in the saga of the Duel Monster Wars! This one is based on the nw season: Waking the Dragons. The story is pretty much the same, but there are some minor and a few big changes I've added to the picture. I cannot stress enough the importa
1. The Monster Sightings

The Duel Monster Wars 3  
  
YR:If you haven't already noticed, the order of DMW denotes what "season"it's supposed to be.  
(ex. DMW1-Right after Duelist Kingdom, DMW2-During Battle City)  
  
VR:And this season is on the Orichalcos Seal season!  
  
YR: Right....  
  
VR: What? I LOOOOOOVE the theme for the season!  
  
YR: The theme song is the same as the other seasons...  
  
VR: I MEAN THE PLOTLINE U IDIOT!!!(whacks YR with frying pan of death) I can't believe I still have this  
  
It was a quiet day in Domino City. With the Battle City tournament over, the only duel action you could see were two guys fighting over who would challenge Yugi for the Egyptian Gods. Now that he hass all three, he seems unbeatable.But, he still has to-  
  
"Master Scott, great news! Your father has made a full recovery! He gets out of hospital tonight!"  
  
"Sigh....That's great, I guess...."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, Croquet."  
  
"Well, don't you want to see him?"  
  
"Yeah. sure."  
  
The Spirit of the Gauntlents butted in. "Something's on your mind. I know these things."  
  
"Well, if you must know..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Father."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, now that I know Yugi didn't steal Father's Eye, I just wish I knew who really stole it."  
  
"Hmm....you're right....it's strange....."  
  
"Croquet, would you mind asking Father to bring me to the Industrial Illusions card-making factory?"  
  
"Um, sure thing, master...."  
  
(I am taken to the II card-making factory)  
  
"Just out of question, son.... What are we doing here?"  
  
"I just wanna make some new cards, Dad. Don't worry."  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." And I got right to work making my new cards. They were flawless.  
  
"Another question, son....... Why are you making these cards, son?"  
  
"Oh, um.....No reason. Just want to improve my deck, that's all."  
  
"Ah, I see...."  
  
"Ah, they're done. Wanna check 'em out, Dad?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Hmm....they're very good cards, son. But why did you make them now? Kaiba's Battle City tournament is over...."  
  
"Well, I want to be prepared for when I find the thief of your Millennium Eye."  
  
"Thank you, son. That's very thoughtful of you."  
  
"Thanks, Dad...."  
  
"Master Pegasus! Master Pegasus! It's awful!"  
  
"What is it, Croquet?"  
  
"Sir, Duel Monsters are appearing across the globe. We can't find the source, or how to stop them!"  
  
"Oh no! What should we do, Father?"  
  
"Hold on son, I've got something to do...(makes a card)"  
  
"Hmm?? This card....(looks at the card).....it's blank?!"  
  
"Yes, my son...That it is....I want you to do me a favor...."  
  
"What is it, Father?"  
  
"I want you to give this to Yugi(gives me a card with the picture of a key on it)."  
  
"OK, whatever you say, Father."  
  
"Master Pegasus, LOOK!"  
  
(both of us look)"AHH!!!!"  
  
"What is that? I've never seen a Duel Monster like that! Father, what do you think it is? Father?!"  
  
"Oh, no.... I was afraid this would happen....Son, get that card to Yugi...NOW!"  
  
"Yes, Father....Right away...."  
  
(leaves building)  
  
YR:(still unconcious)  
  
VR:So, how do you like it? I'll post Chapter 2 ASAP. PLZ RR! 


	2. The Trip To Domino

DMWE3CH2

YR: I tried to update this but my comp is so friggin slow.

VR: Yeah but we managed to get it going again. Oh well. On to the story!

I had just arrived in Domino when a herd of monsters attacked me. I evaded and continued toward Yugi's house.

I arrived at Yugi's and rang the doorbell. Yugi answered, with Joey, Téa, and Tristan behind him.

"Hey, Scott! What's up?"

"Hey, Yugi...Father was worried, so he told me to bring you something. (hands Yugi a card)

"It's a...key...but...what does it mean?"

"He said to tell you that you have to see him in person. It's of the utmost importance. He didn't tell me why."

"Thanks, Scott!"

"No prob, Yugi. Happy to help. I'm going to see an old friend. I'll see you later."

The gang all waved goodbye.

I left, headed towards the one place where I thought I could find information: Kaiba Corp. When I arrived, I saw a crowd standing at the entrance.

It seems Roland had his hands full with the reporters. "Please, folks, one at a time..."

The reporters continued to fire questions at him. I wormed through the reprters and approached Roland. "Hey, Roland. May I please see Kaiba?"

"Scott! I'm sure Mister Kaiba would be happy to see you." I headed past him and entered the elevator that led to Kaiba's office.

(ding)

"Hm?"

The elevator opened. "Hey, Kaiba."

"Scott, it's you! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to check up on an old friend. Do you have any idea what's going on with the monsters?"

"Well, I have more important issues to take care of, like your father!"

"Hmm?"

"Your father has been slowly buying pieces of Kaiba Corp! What is the meaning of this?"

"Father is doing no such thing! He is trying to get the monster problem out of control?"

"Then why do all my associates say they've been meeting with your father?"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, that's right, your father."

"He hasn't been outside of San Francisco ever since he lost to Yugi. He spends most of his time on the computer at the II factory."

"Lies!"

"Fine, Kaiba! If you won't listen to my words, perhaps you'll listen to my cards! I cahllenge you to a duel!"

"HA HA HA! I accept your challenge, Scott!"

(at top floor of KC)

(in unison) "Let's duel!" (4000 lp)

To Be Continued... 


	3. The Duel With Kaiba

DMWE3CH3

YR: Scott VS Kaiba...

VR: You'll have to read to find out what happens!

"So, Kaiba? Mind if I go first?"

"I don't really care.."

"OK...(both draw hands) Hmm...I summon a monster in defense mode, and set one card face-down. I'll end my turn there."

"I draw! Hmm...I summon La Jinn in attack mode! (LJ appears) La Jinn, attack his face-down monster!"

(monster appears) (1200 def)

"Reveal face-down card! Beserk Mirror! (BM appears) First, it will cut the attack points of your genie in half! (900 atk) But, wait, there's more! Half the attack points of your monster also comes out of your Life Points!

Kaiba-3100, Scott-4000

"Then, your attack goes through as normal, but your monster iss weaker than mine, so you lose Life Points!"

"Rrr..."

K-2800, S-4000

"I end my turn."

"Well, since you did, my Spirit monster returns to my hand. I draw! Now, I'll replay my Blowhole Frog!

(BF appears; 1700/1200)

"My monster also has a special ability! When it's summoned to the field, it returns one of your monsters to your hand!"

"Oh, no!"

(LJ disappears)

"Now, my spirit, attack him directly!"

K-1100, S-4000

"I end my turn."

"Now your spirit returns to your hand! I draw! I play D. D. Designator! This allows me to declare the name of a card. If you have it in your hand, it is automatically removed from the game! I'll get rid of your Blowhole Frog!"

"Doesn't matter to me. (Removes BF)"

"Now I replay La Jinn! (LJ appears) Attack him directly!"

K-1100, S-2200

"That doesn't matter, Kaiba...I still have twice the Life Points you do!"

"You won't for long! I end my turn."

"I draw! I summon a monster in defense mode and set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw! I summon Lord Of Dragons in defense mode. La Jinn, attack his facedown monster!"

"You've attacked my Bomber monster! Not only does it reduce your Life Points by 500, but you have to discard a card from your hand!"

"Rrr..All right. (discards card)

K-600, S-2200

"I end my turn."

"I draw! I summon Stealth Attacker in defense mode and set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw! I play the Magic Card Stop Defense! This switches your monster to attack mode! Then I'll use Flute Of Summoning Dragon to summon two Blue-Eyes from my hand! Then I'll sacrifice Lord Of Dragons and La Jinn to summon my third Blue-Eyes!"

(BEWD roaring)

"First I'll set one card face-down. Now...Attack, my dragon!"

K-600, S-700

"Reveal the trap Omnipotence! Now, since you attacked me with your most powerful monster, you have to end your turn!"

"Grrr..."

"I draw! I reveal the Magic Card...Card Summon! This lets me play a monste from my hand! And I choose my all-powerful Gigantus Dragon!"

(giant dragon appears and roars)

(3500/2500)

"Then I'll set one card face-down and summon my Crystal Dragon in attack mode!"

(1900/1000)

"Summoning this monster allows me to play a Dragon Tamer Knight from my hand!"

(1000/500)

"This monster has a special ability! I can combine it with my dragon to give it attack points!"

(4000/2500)

"Now, my Gigantus Dragon, ATTACK!"

"Reveal Negate Attack!"

"All right, I'll end my turn."

"I draw! I play Polymerysation, fusing my three BEWD's to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

(BEUD roars)

"Reveal the trap, Clockstoppers! Since you summoned a new monster, your turn ends immediately!"

"Oh, come ON!"

"I draw! (looks at card and smirks) Kaiba...The card I now hold...WILL WIN ME THE DUEL!"

"My dragon is still the strongest monster in play..."

"For now, he may be, but...(inserts card into duel disk)"

"What is that!"

"That..is my Magic Card Bondage Blast! You see Kaiba...I'm now able to fuse my Crystal Dragon with my Gigantus Dragon to form a monster of unparallel strength!"

(5900/3500)

"Now, my ultimate beast, attack and destroy his 'ultimate dragon'!"

K-0, S-700

"I win."

Kaiba was still shaking from his defeat.

"Now do you undestand, Kaiba? My father has ABSOLUTELY NO INTENTION of taking over your company. Whoever is buying pieces of KC...is an impostor."

"I-I...believe you, Scott."

"Thanks. Now, I must be getting back home. My flight leaves soon. See ya, Kaiba! Thanks for the duel!"

"No...problem..."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. The Seal Of Oricalchos

DMW3CH4

YR: I've written the entire plan for this season. It will take a while, so I'll update as often as possible.

VR: Start the story!

After defeating Kaiba and finally convincing him I wasn't behind the monster appearances, I left to go to Yugi's house. When I got there, I knocked at the door.

"I'll get it!"

The door opened.

"Hey, Scott!"

"Hey, Yugi."

"Your dad said he wanted us to meet him, right? We're ready, so we'll leave now."

"OK, that's great. I'm going home now on my private plane. You can come with me if you want."

"That's great, Scott! Come on, guys, let's go!"

So we all left for the Domino airport. We all got in the plane and left to California.

Once the plane landed, we all got out and left on the limousine to the II card-making factory. Once we got there, we found Mai Valentine with a bunch of thugs, and my father on the ground.

"Father? What's going on here?"

"Mai..."

One of the biker thugs, who was on the lower level, spoke. "He never told us Pegasus had a son."

Mai looked at Joey and told him, "Just what are you doing here, Wheeler!"

"Mai...We're looking for Pegasus."

The thug who was standing next to Mai grinned and said, "Well, I guess you're too late, then..."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"What have you done to my father?"

"Same thing I'm gonna do to you, kid."

"Wait, Goshenko..."

"Relax, Mai...I'm only interested in the kid. You can take the rest."

"Sure...Now, Wheeler...(duel disk transforms) I believe we have some catching up to do!"

"Mai...Don't you see you're fighting for the wrong side?"

"Too late, hon. We're gonna duel, now!"

"What have you done with my father!"

"Like I said, the same thing that I'm about to do to you. (duel disk transforms)"

"All right, punk...Let's duel!"

"Hehehehe...This will be the last duel of your career!"

"You wish!"

(both) "Let's duel! (4000 LP)"

"I'll start off, kid. Lemme tell you something. Your father invented the game of Duel Monsters based on a 5000-year-old game."

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm getting to it. The truth is, Duel Monsters was not originally created 5000 years ago in Egypt."

The Spirit of the Gauntlets appeared. "Wait, that's right..."

"Its original creation was 10,000 years ago in Atlantis! And now, I will show you the greatest force known to man! (duel disk Field Card slot opens) THE SEAL OF ORICALCHOS!"

A large green circle appeared between me and the thug.

"What is this?"

"You see, the Seal Of Oricalchos is a card that nearly destroyed mankind 10,000 years ago. Here's how it works: We can't leave the seal, and when this duel's over, only the victor may pass through the seal. The loser's soul will remain trapped for all of eternity!"

"So...That's what you did to my father!"

"Yes...My associates and I took great pleasure in stripping your father of his soul."

The Spirit of the Gauntlets looked disturbed. "Scott, let me take over for the duel."

"Sure...Why not.."

The Eye Of Horus on my Gauntlets glew bright gold, and the Spirit took my place.

"Eh! Oh, wait...That's right...You possess a Shadow Item, the Millennium Gauntlets. So...You're the spirit of the Gauntlets."

"That's right, fool. Let's duel!"

"I summon Fleezing Beast in attack mode."

(Freezing Beast appers, attack rises to 2000)

"That's right, the seal gives your monster 500 attack points."

"WHAT! SPIRIT, YOU KNEW THIS ALL ALONG!"

"Sorry, Scott, it slipped my mind."

"RRRRRRR...WAY TO REMEMBER!"

"I know you're mad, Scott, but please, stay calm."

"All right, kid, it's your move."

"I draw! I summon Clixar Demon in Attack Mode!"

Clixar Demon- DARK, 4 Stars, ATK/1400, DEF/1500, Fiend/Effect

"Now I'll place one card face-down...And end my turn."

The thug chuckled. "Your strategy is obvious, kid." I looked at him suspiciously(A/N: Th Spirit Of the Gauntlets will be called 'I' throughout the story when narrating.)

"Heh! I draw! I play the Magic Card, Mystical Space Typhoon! This allows me to destroy your face-down card."

My face-down card shattered. "My face-down card was the Weakening Wave. If you had attacked me, I could have used this card to take my demon's attack strength and subtract it from your best's attack strength."

"Ah...I see...But, like I said, kid, your strategy was obvious. Now, my Freezing Beast, attack his Clixar Demon!"

"Your attack activates my demon's special power!"

"What!"

"You see, when my Clixar Demon battles another monster, it gets to take 500 attack points from your Freezing Beast!"

(Freezing Beast ATK 1500, Clixar Demon ATK1900)

"Now, my demon, strike back!"

(Clixar Demon destroys Freezing Beast)

"Grrr...(Thug's Life Points3600)"

"Heh heh..."

"Now I'll set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw! Hmm...I play two cards face-down. Now, my Clixar Demon, attack his face-down monster!"

"Ha! My monster was the Giant Soldier Of Stone! Even with your monster's special ability, it's not strong enough to take him down!"

(Giant Soldier Of Stone800/2000, Clixar Demon1900/1500)

(My Life Points3900)

"All right, I'll place a monster face-down and end my turn."

"I draw! I summon Vampire Orchis to the field!"

(Oricalchos Mark appears, Vampire Orchis ATK2200)

"Thanks to my monster's special ability, I can also Special Summon my Des Dendle from my hand!"

(Oricalchos Mark appears, Des Dendle ATK800)

"And thanks to my Dendle's Special ability, I can merge my Dendle with my Orchis, creating a new monster!"

(monsters merge, ATK/2200, DEF/1000)

"Now, for my last trick, I use the Black Pendant to increase the attack strength of my new monster by 500 points!"

(Vampire Orchis/Des Dendle 2700/1000)

"Now, my Orchis, attack his Clixar Demon!"

"I activate my trap, Coffin Cannon!"

"What does that do?"

"I have to sacrifice a monster to use this card. I'll sacrifice my face-down monster. Now here's how it's gonna work. This cannon will continue to spin until I flip a coin. I call heads or tails, and if I get it right, I can destroy your Vampire Orchis."

"And, if you get it wrong?"

"If I get it wrong, my Clixard Demon is destroyed."

(Coffin Cannon appears and begins to spin)

"..." (thinks) "If I get this wrong, I still have my other face-down card..."

Another biker from the upper level spoke up. "Goshenko, don't worry. If he gets it wrong, he loses his only monster and you can attack him directly!"

"So, your name is Goshenko...I'll remember it."

(coin appearsin my hand)

"All right, here we go...(flips coin) I call Heads."

(coin drops, I check the side)

"It's Tails..."

"HAHAHAHA! That means your Clixar Demon is destroyed."

"Not nescessarily...I activate my other face-down card, Hand Of The Designator!"

"Let me guess..."

"My trap allows me to change the target of my Coffin Cannon's effect back to your Orchis! So my monster is spared and yours is destroyed!"

"Grr..."

One of the biker thugs on the top level, the one with the deep voice, spoke up. "Watch yourself, Goshenko! This kid is better than Pegasus!"

"Grrr...Shut up, Rafael! You just wait and see! I'll crush this kid like I did Pegasus! I place a card face-down and end my turn, kid."

"All right...I draw! I acitvate my Deck Infection Virus Magic Card!"

"And that does?"

"I have to pay 1000 Life Points to use this (My Life Points2900) but I can select 5 cards from your deck. I turn them face-up, and when you draw them, they are sent to the Graveyard and you lose 1000 Life Points!"

"Hmm..."

(I look through Goshenko's deck)

"I choose these!"

"So, let's see...Koitsu, Mirror Force, Magic Cylinder, Raigeki, and Kiryu.."

"Now you have to shuffle your deck."

"Hmph." (shuffles deck)

"Now I sacrifice my Clixar Demon to summon my Beserk Warrior to the field!"

Beserk Warrior-EARTH, 6 Stars, ATK/2200, DEF/2000, Warrior/Effect

"Now, my warrior, attack his Giant Soldier Of Stone!"

(monster shatters)

"Ha! Destroying my monster activates my face-down card! Michizure! Now since my soldier got destroyed, I can destroy one of your monsters!"

(Beserk Warrior shatters)

"...I end my turn."

"I draw! I activate Pot Of Greed! This lets me draw 2 cards!"

(draws cards but sees one is upside-down)

"It's Raigeki...An infected card.."

"Now you send it to the Graveyard and you lose 1000 Life Points!"

"Hmph...I know." (sends Raigeki to Graveyard, Goshenko's Life Points2600) "Now, I summon Pitch-Dark Dragon to the field!"

(Oricalchos Mark appears, Pitch-Dark Dragon ATK1300)

"Attack his Life Points directly!"

"ARGH!" (My Life Points1600)

"Ah...That was refreshing. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw! I play the Magic Card, Awakening!"

"Please feel free to fill me in."

"I pay 500 Life Points(My Life Points1100) to draw a card. If I can properly play it, then it is placed on the field. If not, I get to keep drawing cards until I can play something!"

"OK..."

"All right..." (draws card and looks at it) (thinks) "The Ties Of Destiny...This will come in handy later." (out loud) "I can't play this, so I'll draw again." (draws) "I can play this, though. I summon Cyrstal Dragon to the field!"

(A/N: Cyrstal Dragon was played last chapter, so you know what it does..)

"Now, my Dragon, attack his Pitch-Dark Dragon!"

(Goshenko's Life Points2000)

"All right, I end my turn."

"I draw! I activate Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards and discard two. (draws card, only to see one of them is Mirror Force, an infected card) Uh oh..."

"You drew another infected card, meaning you lose 1000 Life Points."

"Grr...(Goshenko's Life Points1000) I play Premature Burial, reviving my Pitch-Dark Dragon!"

(Pitch-Dark Dragon reappears, Goshenko's Life Points200)

"Now I summon My Dark Blade to the field!"

(Oricalchos Mark appears, Dark Blade ATK2300)

"Now I can merge my Dragon with my Dark Blade!"

(monsters merge, Dark Blade ATK2700)

"Now, my monster, attack his Cyrstal Dragon!"

(dragon shatters, My Life Points300)

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" (thinks) "I know what I must do..." (out loud) "I play one card face-down and end my turn."

"This is the end! Dark Blade, finish him off!"

(attack hits, but my Life Points remain the same)

"WHAT!"

"Forget about my face-down card? It's the trap, The Ties Of Destiny! It only works when I'm about to lose, and this is my only card in play. Your attack drains the rest of my Life Points(My Life Points0), but this trap also inflicts 4000 points of damage to your Life Points! (Goshenko's Life Points0)"

"NO!"

A brilliant flash of light occured, and after it disappeared, the thugs were gone, and Joey was on the floor, unconcious.

I ran up to Yugi. "What happened?"

"Joey was duelling against Mai. Just as he was about to win, one of the biker thugs jumped down and broke the Seal Of Oricalchos! A flash of light nearly blinded us, and when it disappeared, they were gone. Apparently, you won."

"Actually, I tied Goshenko. Those thugs are a threat to us all!"

"I know...If we don't stop them, they will destroy mankind!"

Just then, Kaiba arrived.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?"

"Hmph...I came to see Pegasus."

Everyone looked at me. I gulped. "That's why we're here...But, we're...too...late."

"What!"

"A bunch of bikers came here and took the soul of my father. They tried to get ours with the Seal Of Oricalchos."

Mokuba gasped and asked me, "Did you just say 'Seal Of Oricalchos'?"

"Yes...Why do you ask?"

"Seto just duelled against some biker punk. He played that card, but, you know my brother!"

"I sure do."

Yugi cleared his throat. "Kaiba, have youeever seen a card like this?" Yugi drew the Eye Of Timeaus and showed it to Kaiba.

"I take it you're referring to this?" Kaiba drew the Fang Of Critias from his deck and showed it to Yugi.

"Hey, what about me?" Joey, who jusr regained conciousness, drew the Claw Of Hermos and showed it to Kaiba.

The three Legendary Dragons glew a bright color. I gasped in awe.

"Wow...How did you guys get those?"

Joey scratched the back of his head. "It's a long story..."

"Well, I won't keep you. Wait...Yugi! What about the card I gave you?"

"Oh, this?" (takes out card I gave to him)

Duke Devlin, who had been working to get us out of this mess said, "Wait...There was one door that wouldn't open, even when I hacked the security!"

I looked at Duke. "That must be it. Take us there, please, Duke."

"Sure thing..."

Duke took us to a room with a locked door in it.

"This must be it."

"Strange...I've never been here. Father never showed me this room. (looks at lock) It's card-locked."

Yugi inserted the card I gave him into the slot in the door. The door opened to reveal a hallway filled with sculptures of large Toon Duel Monsters. In the middle of the room, a hologram opened up to reveal a projection of my father.

"Father!"

The hologram of my father spoke up. "Greetings, Yugi. I need to speak with you. The gentlemen who were after my soul have succeeded. They are collecting the souls of humans and creatures to feed a weapon called the Great Leviathan. This monster will cause the destruction of mankind as it did 10,000 years ago. There is only one way to stop it, and it it hidden in this room. Think..Where would you find an extra card?"

Everyone looked around. I was the first one to spot a clue. "Guys...The Pot Of Greed! In the game Of Duel Monsters, the Pot Of Greed gives you two extra cards!" (grabs Pot Of Greed and takes card from it) (gasps) "It's...blank..."

Tristan spoke up. "A blank card! Is this some kinda trick?"

"No, Tristan...My father wasn't kidding. This card will help us beat that thing. I'm sure of it."

"And how, might I ask?"

"I'm not sure...But I know my father wasn't lying."

Kaiba spoke up. "Well, I have to get back to Kaiba Corporation. Good bye, Scott."

"Kaiba, can I come with you?"

"Well we have very little extra room, enough for one person, so, sure, why not?"

"Thanks..."

I went with Kaiba and Mokuba into the jet shaped like a Blue-Eyes. It took off into the skies...

To Be Continued... 


End file.
